Feketefehér
by Jers
Summary: first of all:Magyar, versesakármi
1. In medias res

Cloud-nem Cloud az ff7-ből...úgy igazán-bár hasonlít, de a jogi dolgok tisztázása végett: nem birtoklom sem őt sem más final fantasy 7 személyt és etc.-t

Kezdünk a feketével.

"Tűz? Mi akar ez lenni? Kik azok ott a tűz körül...mi? T-t-téged ismerlek!"- mondta a lány és közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz.

"Szia! Miért ülsz itt egyedül? Fázol?- ahogy a szavak elhagyták ajkát már lent ült a fiú mellett és melegedett. Legszívesebben odabújt volna a felismert fiúhoz, de nem tehette mivel a társaság többi része el volt foglalva egy madár meggyilkolásában. A szerencsétlen állatot megfosztották minden kecsességétől és bájától...csupán húzta magát a földön és vergődött. A síró, kérlelő, hangja áthasította a ködös éjszakai levegőt. Senki sem hallotta a kívülállók közül párbeszédüket.

"Fázom, belülről fázom... nézd, reszketek. Már annak a dögnek a vére sem tudna felmelegíteni, a látvány is borzaszt, kikészülök..."- dadogta a fiú, reszkető álkapcsain át.

Közben a lány barna hajzuhataga legyőzte, tulajdonosa arcát és teljesen betemette falfehér bőrét.

A tűz közvetlen közelében már ő is didergett.

Lökést érzett a bal oldala felől, ahol elvileg a fiúnak kellett volna ülnie, de ő már nem volt sehol. Viszont ... Hideg szél borzolta immár haját és a sötétség helyett, világosság zavarta szemét...ez a fény rosszabb volt. Elhúzta a hajából álló függönyt szeme elől és felpillantott.

A tanár kérdő tekintete tükröződött a szemében.

"Jól érzed magad?"- szólt a valódi aggodalmat kifejező kérdés."Olyan sápadtnak tűnsz?"...

Ezt a kérdést már betéve ismerte. Most másodjára, kihasználta az alkalmat és:

"Nem érzem jól magam, tanárnő." - Még csak színészkednie sem kellett...valóban iszonyú sápadtnak tűnt,pedig kutya baja sem volt.

"Menj csak haza. Majd szólok az osztályfőnöködnek"- ajánlotta fel.

"Tanárnő, csak egy kicsit levegőzni szeretnék, aztán majd visszajövök."- felelte fásultan és a bólintásra, fogta magát, hátára kanyarintotta kabátját és kilibbent az osztályból.

A kabátot reflexszerűen hozta magával, mivel még mindig fázott. Karját dörzsölgette, ahol az ütés érte. Padtársa figyelmeztetésnek szánta, hogy nem ártana megosztani figyelmét a tanárral, nem pedig maradandó sérülésnek.

Fogalma sem volt róla hogy volt képes elaludni...talán a fülledt meleg, még így szoknyában is-bár hosszú volt- túl melegnek és kellemetlennek érezte ezt a nyári napot.

A folyosó kihalt volt és sötét. Ablakok és elsős diákok híján, akik bolondozásból kapcsolgatnák a villanyt.

Vágyott a friss levegőre, hogy a szabad ég alatt lehessen. A vére ismét megindult az erek hosszú útján, mint ahogy ő is egyre gyorsabb léptekben indult meg az udvarra vezető lépcső felé. Az iskola nem tudhatott magának egy igazán nagy udvart de legalább nem volt kibetonozva és kis csenevész fák próbálgatták magukat, hogy vajon sikerül-e árnyékot biztosítani ebben a forróságban.

Immár terhesnek érezte kabátját és árnyékba vágyott, így hát lehuppant egy kis fácska társaságában a padra. És igen!

Mosolyodott el a lány... a fa kiállta a próbát, elérte célját: árnyék!

Nagyot szippantott a levegőből. A frissen vágott fű illata elbódította.

Visszagondolt az imént történtekre..

"A francba is, hogy aludhattam el…"- és lecsüggesztette a fejét.

"Legalább rájöttem miből tevődnek össze az álmok ..- gondolkozott hangosan -.. ez az eset legalább is még egy jó bizonyíték arra, miszerint, létező- életünkben fontos szerepet betöltő - emberek szerepelnek benne és az aznap ért behatásokat álmodjuk meg …persze tökéletesen összekutyulva."

"Vegyük ezt a verset, amit ma olvastam...

Éjfélt üt az óra,

S annak rugója

Is beleremeg a sikolyba,

Mely az idegeket borzolja.

Távolból szól, a fagyos zaj

Égig száll, majd ott meghal,

A hang, tulajdonosával együtt élt,

Nélküle már mit sem ér.

...ez fonódott össze a már meglévő személyekkel. Cloud...annyira nem önmaga volt az álomban,de ez csak álom .Ő úgyis olyan durva...csodálkoztam is, hogy miért nincs a barátai között és végez szegény állattal."

A fiúról rögtön a felhők jutottak eszébe így kényelembe helyezte magát az egyik padon az udvar végében és elkezdte kémlelni az általa oly nagyon szeretett égi bárányokat. Azok éppenséggel a mai napon tényleg bárány alakot öltöttek.

Talán egy pár perc telhetett így el és már ki is csöngettek .A diákok hangyamódra özönlöttek ki a levegőre ezzel a lány pihenését is megzavarva. Itt volt az ideje a félórás szünetnek.

"Na most aztán fél órán keresztül itt fognak csicseregni a párok a fülembe."

Így üldözötten nyargalt fel az osztályába, ami már szinte üres volt. Ki is ült nyomban az ablakba. Ez a hely volt a legalkalmasabb, arra, hogy észrevétlenül, mégis mindent láthasson, ami az udvaron folyik.

Rájött hogy nem ártana azért bepótolni az órai munkát, amiről lemaradt, így elővette padtársa füzetét melyben ez állt:

Szöveg gyűjtemény 288. old . MEGTANULNI!

"Lássuk csak..."- és a következő mozdulattal elővette a füzetben említett könyvet. A 288.-ik oldalon fel is ütötte. Már ismerte ezt a verset, mivel kedvelt szokása volt előre beleolvasni a könyvbe és megnézni azokat a művetek, amiket majd csak később tanulnak. Mégis nagyon rég olvasta, így hát gyorsan átfutotta.

Égi zápor, dúl a vad harc

Szenvedést tükröz az arc,

Fájdalom járja át a fáradt testet

Nem hoz gyógyírt a hűs, est se.

Hol késik az Isteni béke,

Hogy áldást hozzon e létre

Megkönnyítse a beteg álmát

Visszahozza az élők vágyát.

Álljunk hát ki az esőre

Had tisztuljon a vétkesek bőre...

...ekkor hűs szellő csapta meg a lány hátát. Abbahagyta az olvasást és a hideg levegő érkezési irányába fordult. Az udvaron sikítozva rohantak be a lányok a zuhogó eső elől. Mindenki a biztonságot és szárazságot nyújtó iskolafalak közé szeretett volna lehetőleg még szárazon beérni. Kivéve egy alakot, még mindig a padon ült és az égre meredt és hagyta, hogy a szőke hajtincsei közé hulljanak a vízcseppek.

Láthatólag nem bánta hogy bőrigázik a hirtelen jött nyári záporban. A lány csak bámulta Cloud-t, nem tudta róla levenni a szemét. Még így csurom vizesen is ellenállhatatlan volt.

A fiú öntudatlanul és körülnézett mikor már elállt az égi csatorna, hogy ki volt szemtanúja tökéletes elázásának, ekkor pillantotta meg a lányt az ablakban. Csak nézett rá és nem tudta elképzelni, hogy lehet valaki ennyire fehér és törékeny. Mire ezt megfogalmazta fejében már csak azt látta, ahogy a lány eltűnik az ablakból.


	2. Tűzpart

Ó, jaj- majdnem elfelejtettem, **HOGY**: Nem nem és nem tartozik az én agyszüleményem közé a Cloud név- sőőt-még esetleg más utalás félék a Final Fantasy VII-re is -továbbra is a Square tulajdona...hacsak azóta nem a Square-enix-:) Vagyis nem az enyém, szóval így állunk

A kedvenc olvasomnak: **Ju**nak-aki ha most Pesten van-én én eljöttem onnan, akkor...eszek még egy csokit.

-

-

„Nim!"- rezzent össze a nevén nevezett, hirtelen levette tekintetét az ázott madaráról. Ugyanis ebben a pillanatban az visszanézett rá.

„Uramisten, a szívbajt hozod rám."- felelte pirospozsgásan immár.

„Hol a csudában voltál?"- kérdezte barátnője csípőre tett kézzel. "Majd' éhen halok, menjünk enni!"

„Jó, jó!"- felelte és még egy utolsó pillantást vetett az üressé vált udvarra.

„Mit látsz?"- kérdezte kíváncsian az éhesebbik fél. „Nincs is kint semmi… na de menjünk, menjünk."

„Jól van"- mosolyodott el Nim, ugyanis csupán most jött rá, milyen farkas éhes is valójában.

A nap többi része úgy húzott el a lány mellett, akár egy sas, ami kiszemelt áldozatára készül lecsapni. Aztán, pedig …

Azon kapta magát, hogy újra az "Utálom a hétfőt!" hirdető zokniját kell felvennie. Megint eltelt egy hét, de ki lopta el? És ebből neki milyen előnye származik?

A mai nap is elég szokásosra sikeredett. De az este már egész máshogy festett. Hétfő este az ember általában azon gondolkozik, hogy mikor lesz végre péntek este… De nem, hogy várja és örüljön a hétfőnek.

Bár az idő meglepően hűvös volt egy júniusi délutánhoz képest, a lány mégsem fázott. Amikor elindult magára vette kedvenc kötött kabátját és ezt, mint mindig most is megtette hatását. Az órák múlásával egyre távolodott otthonról és egyre hűvösebb is lett. Fél 8-ra beszélte meg a találkozót barátnőjével és még mindig csak 7 óra volt. Nem tudta mit csináljon még fél órán keresztül. Így hát fogta magát és átvágott az úttesten, elhaladt a - találkozóul szolgáló- megbeszélt utcasarok mellett is. Ismét át egy úton. A zebrát nem is kereste, csak toronyiránt haladt. Átért az úton, mely még egy cseppet sem volt kihalt ... ugyanis a túloldalon lévő cukrázda még ilyenkor is nyitva tartott .

Rögtön a játszótérhez ért, amelyet kiszemelt magának várakozóhelyéül. Itt is még gyerekek játszottak, önfeledten rohangáltak, fogócskáztak, annak ellenére, hogy már a sötétben szinte nem is látták egymást. Nim egyenesen egy üres hinta felé vette az irányt, ahonnan tökéletesen látni lehet a játszadozó gyerekeket. Szerette azt figyelni, mit csinálnak mások, hogyan viselkednek, mit érezhetnek.

Az egyik gyerek - abban a pillanatban mikor Nim helyet foglalt a hintában - elesett. Sírva kászálódott fel a porból. Az anyukájáért kiáltott, de az valószínűleg otthon lehetett, ugyanis senki nem felelt a fájdalmas hangra. Azonban a barátai odarohantak hozzá felsegítették...és a fiú, aki az előbb még olyan fájdalmas arcot vágott, a fájdalomtól egyszerre megtáltosodott és arra eszmélve, hogy ő lett a fogó, talpra pattant és már indult is a kiválasztott áldozata után, hogy megszabaduljon terhes posztjától.

Nim még elnézte egy darabig a gyerekeket, de mikor a fények kigyulladtak már a játszótéren is, eszmélt, hogy őt már biztos várják egy sarokkal arrébb.

Tévedett, bár ő pontosan érkezett még senki nem volt a megbeszélt helyen, így lehuppant egy ott lévő padra. Arra gondolt, hogy miért ilyen átkozottul pontosan szokott mindenhova érkezni? Éppen ezt a témát boncolgatta fejében, mikor egy éles rikkantás harsant közvetlenül a füle mellett. Ha valamit éppen akkor a kezében tartott volna, teljes valószínűséggel a földön, darabokban heverne ebben a pillanatban. De így, üres kézzel csak megrezzent.

Háta mögött barátnője széles mosoly kíséretében fogadta. "Indulás! Nélkülünk nem kezdik el úgysem, de erre nem lehet alapozni."- jegyezte meg elgondolkozva az imént érkezett.

Nim még nagyokat pislogott, mert a kiáltás vízhangja dübörgött még a szívében, az ereken át. Megrázta magát és visszavigyorgott. "Nem, nem mi vagyunk a VIP vendégek, úgyhogy el- fogják- kezdeni- nélkülünk! Haladjunk tényleg!". Ahogy a szó elhagyta száját már hátraarcot is csinált és nagy léptekkel, immár közösen nyugat felé vették az irányt a kivilágított utcán.

Tizenöt perc alatt lent is voltak a folyóparton. A város ezen részén már csak gyéren volt közvilágítás, de annál több kutya ólálkodott a feketeségben, keresve a hazavezető utat.

Futólépésben közeledtek a sötét légen át a három oldalról házakkal övezett dombhoz. Ennek a dombnak a tetején állt a műemlék. Egy hatalmas malom, melyet sosem használtak rendeltetés-szerűen. Ebből az alkalomból kinyitották a műemlék bejáratát, így közelről is meg lehetett figyelni a bent lévő emléktáblát.

Nimék már el sem tudták volna téveszteni az irányt, ugyanis egy lámpásokkal kivilágított ösvény vezetett a régmúlt térképét felidéző emlékkőhöz…mikor még nem voltak pusztító fegyverek….melyek ellen semmi esélye egy ártatlan léleknek sem. Egy olyan kort jöttek felidézni, miről még a nagyszüleink is csak kiszínezett meséket mondhatnak és amit csak a nagy és méltóságteljes fák éltek át, habár történetüket és meséjüket mélyen elrejtik évgyűrűik közé.

A vártnál több ember gyűlt össze ezen a kicsi, de jól ismert helyen. Így fogták magukat és elindultak a negyedik határoló elem felé. Ez a - még éjszaka is a halvány fényektől csillámló- folyó volt. Letelepedtek a víz partjára… persze igyekeztek hallótávolságon belül. Így is figyelemmel követhették a bevezető köszöntést és a kórust is mely egy szép, rövid dalt dalolt, olyan halkan mintha egy távoli madár énekelte volna azt. A lányok csak kellemes dallamot fogadták be füleikkel… a hátukon feküdtek, hogy jobban lássák a fényfő csillagokat, de közben az agyuk gondolatok hosszú fonalát fonta a régmúlt időkről.

Ekkor egy éles hang szólalt meg és erre mindenki azonnal felfigyelt.

Vártuk, hogy eljöjjön… nem jött

Kértük, hogy maradjon… nem maradt

Így rettegtünk ezen évtizedek alatt.

Két dolog nőtt akkor:

Fű és a félelem.

A rettegés a lelkemben,

Gyom a halott testeken.

Nem jött és nem maradt…

„ A béke."- gondolkozott tovább a lány kedvenc csillagát bámulva…"Varuna, te a tágas égbolt istene, te, aki igazán szabad vagy az égben, igazán békében élhetsz. De még is csak istenség vagy, akit arra teremtett az ember, saját magának, hogy uralkodjon önmaga felet. A békéért annyian imádkoztak, annyian kérték, hogy jöjjön, mikor arra a legnagyobb szükség lett volna… De mégis meghaltak… ártatlanok… a múlt… el kéne felejteni, de nem lehet, nem tudom és nem is szabad."

Nim rákezdett egy dalra, amit persze legjobb barátnője szintén, már a második sortól kezdve vele dalolgatott:

Kár érte, mert megtörtént

Magával rántott az örvény

Karomba kaptalak és te nevettél

Hittük megvéd a törvény.

Hogy a rossz végül

Elnyeri büntetését

A jók végül megkönnyebbülve

Szállnak a mennybe,

És a lent maradtak szeme

Sem lábad többé könnybe.

Hitted mert akartad, láttad mivel hitted

Messze jutottál e képpel?

A refrénnél már nem csak a saját hangjuk adta a dal ütemét...hanem ezzel egy időben megszólalt Lenne telefonja is...rázendítve az előbb felidézett dal refrénjére és velük zengte a nótát. Ahogy a lányt ismerte, Nim elkönyvelhette magában, hogy egyhamar nem fejezi be a telefonálást barátnője, így felült és tovább fűzte gondolatai kusza gombolyagát...éppen ott tartott, hogy több testmozgásra lenne szüksége, így megengedett magnak egy nyújtózást, ültében...de a cselekvés befejeztével jóleső elégedettséget kellett volna, hogy eltöltse lelkét...e helyett pedig egy zavart mosoly futott át az arcán, melyet bocsánatkérés követett.

"Áh!"- hangzott egy váratlan hang, a már rég nem csendes éjszakában.

"Jesszus, a frászt hozod rám...!"- ekkor döbbent rá, hogy fájdalmat okozott a háta mögött toporgó sötét körvonalú alaknak és egy kényszeredett mosoly közepette,egy elhaló bocsánatot nyögött maga elé.

Az okozott fájdalom ellenére….az folytatta a mozdulatot és leült a lány mellé, bár az arcát fogva.

„Szörnyen sajnálom, hogy pofon vágtalak de, gondolom tudod, hogy véletlenül tettem…"- fogadkozott Nim, még mindig kitartóan a vizet bámulva, ugyanis már rég felismerte az imént érkezőt.

„Nincs gond."- hangzott a kurta válasz.

„Mégis miért lopakodsz itt a hátam mögött….éppenséggel kiverhettem volna a szemed is…nem rajtad múlott…bár valójában rajtam sem…"

„Őszintén…én nem szoktam lopakodni - ráncolta össze a homlokát Cloud még a sötétben is jól kivehetően- egyébként csupán egy kis nyugalomra vágytam…valahogy kezd ez az egész ünnepség eltávolodni attól amire én gondoltam, mielőtt még idejöttem volna…."

„Engem csak a kíváncsiság hajtott ide… szeretek új dolgokat hallani…bár ez a hely egy kicsit kívül esik a hallótávolságon."

„Én éppen ezért jöttem ide, már elegem volt a szónoklatokból."

„Akkor én sem zavarlak és csak üljünk csöndben."- ajánlotta fel a lány.

„Tehetünk egy próbát"- és a gondolataiba révedt …egészen elkalandozott a dühön keresztüljutva, végül a csillogó folyón nyugtatta szemeit, nagyon nyugtató volt itt, Nim mellett csupán csöndesen ülni. Pillanatnyilag az volt minden vágya, hogy ne zavarja meg semmi a nyugalmát.

Nim, oly nagy mértékben hálás volt Cloudnak, hogy egy szót sem kell szólnia. Így minden olyan nyugodt volt., a lendületes szónoklatok is csak távoli nagyon távoli hangoknak tetszettek ebben a pillanatban.

folyt. köv.-majd egyszer-ha időm is lesz magamra és persze erre a történetre-ötletek vannak-**idő nincs**.


End file.
